ShuntxNitrobolt act 5
by Gnejs
Summary: As Eve the Autobot gets treatment from her wounds by Knockout, Shunt and Nitro confesses their feelings for each other...


**ShuntxNitro, act 5**

Knockout looked at the femme and sighed a bit. She was unconscious at the moment but at least she wasn't going to die or anything like that. Right before she had passed out she mentioned that it was venom and luckily no venom had reached her sparkchamber and Knockout had given her an injection to neutralize the venom. The only thing that made him thoughtful was that the venom she had in her fluids was no ordinary venom, it was some quite unusual venom that can be found amongst some insecticons. However, the dose didn't seem to be enough to kill her. Knockout sighed a bit again before he started to prepare the next injection to neutralize the venom.

"Those fragging siblings… I'll make sure to kick their afts next time I see them!" Nitrobolt growled low. He and Shunt had gone back to the room where Shunt was treated in at the moment and Shunt was sitting on the berth.

"Is that really such a good idea…? I mean… The last time you encountered them that femme sibling seemed to kick YOUR aft quite easily…!" Shunt looked at Nitrobolt and frowned a bit worried. "You're going to need somebody to back you up, I'm not a fighter!"

"Look, I'm a big bot, I can handle them. I was just being too easy at them back there!" Nitro frowned. "...And having someone to back me up isn't my thing. I work alone! And you should stay here until you're okay."

"But it's quite clear those siblings don't work entirely since Hunter got backup from his sister and what are you going to do if all three of them shows up!? You won't stand a chance!" Shunt looked up at him and started to sound upset and worried.

It did shut Nitrobolt up. The femme alone could take him down by her screech, what if all of those three showed up and attacked him at the same time? It made him think. He only had one partner, he only worked with that bot only but that bot is no more.

"I can't work with anyone else… Railw-" he stopped himself from talking. "... I can take them all by myself, trust me."

"No you fragging idiot you can't! You have no idea how they fight, maybe except for Hunter but it's not very likely he's going to let you beat him up like that again!" Shunt still looked up at him "Rail-what? Who is that?"

"I can't work with any bot. Not if it wasn't-" he looked at Shunt, sighing. "Railwing... My brother…" He sounded hurted to just say the mech's name. "I can't get him here to just beat some siblings up."

Shunt stared at him for a minute before he said anything.

"...You have a brother!? Why didn't you tell me that!? And why can't he help? That femme in there maybe can help us since she also encountered them but we don't even know if she will survive!"

"I-" Nitrobolt paused. "I just want to forget him! He's no longer with me! That's why I didn't tell you." he frowned a bit. "And how do you know that she can help? That femme is so fragged up, can't you see?"

Shunt still looked up at him and also started to frown. "But I don't understand... Did he leave you or what..?" he said with a low voice "And yes I can see that the femme is pretty fragged up, but I don't understand why those siblings would attack an autobot, they want decepticons that's still faithful towards Megatron!"

Nitrobolt sighed as he folded his arms on his chest plate. "It's... complicated. And never talk about Railwing in front of Knockout! His carrier protocol would kick in and he'd be sensitive all over... Having Knockout like that would be bad." he looked up to the door where the femme was being taken care of. "She looked like a fighter to me and an autobot as well. Seeing how fanatic those siblings are towards Megatron… I think they'd just attack any Autobots they see."

Shunt nodded a bit and also started to look at the door. "Yeah... Maybe so... But is it really so smart? That Prowl-guy is quite scary, at least what I've heard of..." he limped up to Nitro and looked up at him frowning a bit. "..."

"I don't know. Those siblings...They're… Spawnlings from insecticon, sparkeater and other nasty things. It's quite fragged up. I don't even think Megatron would even happy to have them." he looked down to Shunt, realizing the frown on his faceplate. "What's the matter?" He gently stroked Shunt's cheekplate.

"…Are you okay…?" Shunt asked with a low voice. "You seemed a bit upset when you talked about your brother…"

Nitrobolt looked down to the smaller mech. "I'm okay… Just having lots of thoughts."

He wasn't lying. Part of him wanted to get his brother back and ask him to work with him. And his other part was just too hurt to even remember the mech.

"Railwing meant a lot to you, didn't he..?" Shunt looked up at him and put his arm around his waist. "But I don't get it... Did you two have a fight or anything since you want to forget about him or what...?"

"...Fight. You can call it a fight." He replied with a low voice. "It's… We're not like we used to. That is all."

Shunt still looked up at Nitrobolt. "..."he looked like he was going to ask something more about him and Railwing."... Do you want to take a small walk? It seems like that femme is not going to talk for a while anyway so..."

Nitro looked down to Shunt. "Sure. But what about your leg there?" he raised onto his pedes and gently tapped onto Shunt's leg.

The next second Shunt jumped on to Nitro's back and started to climb so he was sitting on his shoulderplates after a few minutes.

"You're big and strong, you can carry me!" Shunt smiled and looked down to him. Nitrobolt blinked up to look at Shunt, laughing as he did.

"I almost forgot that you're a small mech~." He carefully held Shunt so he wouldn't fall. "Fine, we're going to take a walk now."

"Yay!" Shunt smiled and started to look around. "What a view I have from up here!" he looked down at Nitro and smiled a bit.

"You rarely got this view since you're so slagging short~!" He chuckled teasingly to the smaller mech, taking him out as he did. "Sooo where do you wanna go?"

Shunt looked a bit thoughtful.

"Um... I didn't really think about that... Just want to get out I guess..."

Nitro didn't say a thing for a couple of minutes, thinking of something. "Ah, alright! There's this one place, my favorite place. I'll take you there!"

"Oh, sounds fun! Let's go there!" He smiled again and then sat quiet for a few minutes. "Nitro... Are you mad at me for bringing up your brother and all that...?" Shunt looked down at him and frowned a bit.

"Hmm? Mad?" he looked up to the mech. "Nah, I'm not. You gotta stop worrying too much there." he chuckled softly. "It was pretty upsetting but I won't be mad at you."

He quickly made his way to a small cavern, not so far from their place. He slowly entered the cave, smiling to gaze up to the orange crystals on the cave walls and roofs.

"Here we are!" he smiled up to Shunt.

"Um... What is this place...?" Shunt looked around and then down at Nitro a bit curios.

He gently placed Shunt down to let the mech get on his pedes slowly. Nitrobolt looked up to the cave wall, smiling to see those crystals.

"This might be just a normal cave… But I always thought this place is… Special." His smile widened as he spoke. "I used to spend my time here, before me and my brother joined the decepticon army… It was a long time ago though."

Shunt looked up at Nitro and listened to him. "Well... It's nice in here... So I can understand why this place is something special for you..." He also started to smile a bit. "Thank you for showing me this place..." Shunt looked up at Nitrobolt and started to blush a little. "…This makes me feel a little more special to you…" Shunt thought and put one of his arms around his waist before he leaned his head against Nitro's frame. Nitrobolt looked down at Shunt and wrapped one of his arms around Shunt, smiling a bit.

Two new at the same time. Not bad, now she didn't have to kill them. And they were both quite attractive and even though she could see that they were maybe a little bit curious about her looks and her kind, it didn't stop her to have a little fun with them. She also found them even more attractive since these two mechs were flyers and she had a particular thing for their wings. She just loved to see them tremble when one started to touch their wings.

She pulled one of the mechs towards her and started to kiss his lip-plate and after just a few minutes the kissing became more intense and deeper. Then she looked over at the other mech and pulled him so he stood behind her, making him starting to stroke with his servos over her body and her wings. A low groan came from her vocalizer as the other mech behind her touched and started to lick her wings. Her tail wrapped around his leg as she kissed the mech before her even more.

"What did you say your name was…?" the mech behind her whispered.

"Banshee… You better remember that." She glanced a bit over her shoulderplate and grinned towards him.

"Just to be clear, your names don't matter to me. We're just having a bit of fun here right now, so no more talking unless it's something very important."

"And if somebody is coming?" the mech before asked and was standing on his knees before her, grinning a bit.

"Let them watch, if they dare to." She smirked a bit and looked down at the mech. "Besides, nobody walks around these parts so if you're worried you should scram right away. If not, then what are you two waiting for? Make me satisfied." she looked at them and then spread her legs a little and put one of her servos on the mech's head that was kneeling before her. He grinned a bit as she pulled his head nearer her crotch and he started to kiss and lick around her crotchplate, warming her up. Banshee tilted her head backwards as the other mech behind her started to stroke his servos over her frame and kissing around her fuel intake, making her purring of pleasure. Then she lifted one of her arms and began to stroke the wings on the mech that was behind her, especially on the tip because this part usually is the most erogenous zone. And she was right, he groaned high as soon as Banshee started to touch and stroke his wingtip. She started to do the same thing with the other mech before her that was still standing on his knees, he also had his erogenous zone on the wing tip and started to pant but still licked her crotchplate and stroke his servos over her legs and lower parts of her frame.

"…" Banshee glanced over her shoulderplate a bit at the mech behind her. She wanted to see his faceplate as her tail let go of his leg and crept up to his crotchplate. He let out a low groan and Banshee could feel the heat, making her grin. She crept up her tail nearer towards his faceplate.

"Kiss it." She said with a low but demanding voice and the mech obeyed. He started to kiss and slightly lick her tail as he was told. Banshee kept stroking her tail around his faceplate as he kissed and licked it. She purred low and opened her crotchpanel and felt the lubricants from her valve starting running down her legs. The kneeling mech started to lick some of it away before he started to kiss and lick around her valve. She could hear some of their engines rumbling low and the heat from the mech's frame behind her. Banshee leaned a bit backwards and put one of her legs on the kneeling mech's shoulderplate and grabbed his shoulderplate with her clawed feet so it wouldn't slip. She let out a groan as she pulled his head nearer towards her crotch and valve, making him lick more around and in her valve.

She leaned more backwards to the other mech behind her, still groaning and then felt his hard spike against her spine. He still licked and sucked some on her tail which she had not removed from his faceplate. Banshee grinned a bit and slid down one of her servos down to his spike and started stroking it, but not too much. This was about her and demanded their full attention.

It clearly had been some time ago since the last time she fragged somebody, when being stimulated by two bot's at the same time and on her erogenous zones it didn't take too long before she started to pant heavily and grabbed her feet tighter around the kneeling mech's shoulderplate before she groaned high as she overloaded. She did not care whether the other two overloaded or not. But she could hear them panting quite heavily so it was not impossible that they had overloaded too. She straightened up and looked at the two mechs and grinned.

"I'll see you around back home guys, unfortunately I still have some work that needs to be attended to. But at least you know the way to our hideout." She wiped away some lubricants on her leg that had been running down before she started to walk away.

"How long exactly have you been here?" she asked as she walked around a corner.

"Long enough to reach the conclusion that you probably would not kill them and keep their heads or sparks. New ones?"

A dark figure started to climb down from one of the walls towards Banshee. She stopped and looked up at him. It was her younger brother, Toxin. He was also the smallest of them, just a bit taller than their mother and she was not very long. Toxin on the other hand had a very long tail with a poison sting out of the tip. His fangs were also full of poison, unlike his other two elder siblings. Toxin stopped in front of Banshee and looked up at her, he didn't quite have the typical scrapleteyes but had the same purple color.

"What it is Toxin?" she asked, sounding almost a bit bored and looked down at him.

"We might have a problem sis."

"Go on, tell me everything…" she still looked down at him and waited patiently for him to start talking of what had happened.


End file.
